Forever And For Always
by Lana Atkins
Summary: Akane dreams after falling asleep on a snowy Christmas Eve, and sugar plums aren't all that's dancing in her head.


**Forever And For Always**

**A Songfic by Lana Atkins**

It was winter in Nerima once again, and Akane sat at her desk by the window, looking out the plain glass to the world outside. It was as if she were caught in the middle of two dimensions; just seeing what winter had done to her backyard sent her mind reeling in wonder. Her eyes caught the movement of the pretty, white snowflakes that flew gracefully past her window, and she longed to reach out and touch one, if only for a few moments, before it would melt in the palm of her small hand.

Her fingers instead stroked the wooden windowsill while her mind wandered. She smiled softly as memories of past winter celebrations began to resurface.

Christmas was always special to her and was one of her favorite times of the year. It was especially so because it had also been one of her mother's favorite holidays, and in the little time they had together, she remembered one thing. Her mother had always gone all out to make each Christmas more meaningful and special than the last.

Her eyes flew to the little globe that sat on her desk. Her mom had given her one Christmas, and she'd taken it out whenever the season came around. It showed a scene of perfect contentment; a happy family building snowmen together in the snow. Mother had put it in her small hand and whispered:

_Never forget that Christmas is a time of family, my Akane-Chan—I want to tell you to cherish that, in your heart, and hold on to it, wherever you may be on Christmas. I may not be with you always, but remember that you'll always have me, my darling.._

Mother had touched Akane's heart and continued.

_In here._

Akane was surprised she remembered, for she couldn't have been more than three at the time. Recalling her mother's words, she guessed that Mrs. Tendo had already known about her illness then. She was glad that she had these memories of her mother, and she knew she always would remember them.

She smiled to herself once more, as she thought of the new people who had entered her life since her mom's passing. She wasn't as lonely; and she found that she didn't miss her mother so much anymore. They took most of the unforgotten heartache.

_Well, at least one person, anyway._ She thought to herself.

Ranma.

Akane took the globe in her cold fingers, shook it, and watched the fake snow glide slowly through its watery medium to the bottom. She sighed.

Why did he have such an effect on her? How could one person have such control on her actions, her mind, her heart? Before she met the pig-tailed boy, she was the ultimate boy-hater. Now— her brain would turn to mush just thinking about him and every sweet thing he did or said. She would never admit it, never, but it did.

She couldn't help wondering sometimes all the same. Was this what she really wanted? Ranma wasn't exactly the nicest person on earth. He did insult her and call her names, and he was an insensitive jerk, a stupid pervert, an egotistical—

She shrugged herself out of her train of thought, not wanting to fuel her temper on Christmas Eve. She had so much to do! So much to prepare! Kasumi was counting on her help for the Christmas dinner that night.

_I can't be distracted by anything— Everything's gotta be perfect._ She thought, yawning slightly.

She watched the snow globe a while longer, watched as she saw the painted expressions of the family seemed to come alive, and was hypnotized. Her eyelids lowered slowly.

_Well.. maybe just a quick nap._

She closed her eyes and rested her head on her arms as she fell into deep slumber.

(Music starts)

**Oohh…in your arms**

Akane looked around. All she could retain was that her surroundings were clouds of fog, like mist.

_Where am I? And where is that music coming from?_

She hadn't the faintest where she had ended up or how, but all she felt was calm. All of a sudden, she noticed the large screen appearing right in front of her. It seemed to be going off and on in tune to the music. It stopped abruptly while revealing a large picture of a boy, smiling.

_Ranma!_

As soon as his face appeared, different, familiar pictures flashed in tune with the music once again. Silent as the music overtook her, she floated closer to the screen. The images danced in front of her eyes..

**In your arms.. I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me**

_Ranma holding Akane after their fight over the battle dogi suit_

**I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me**

_Ranma making Akane laugh_

**I can stay right here forever in your arms**

_Ranma catching Akane when she trips and falls_

**And there ain't no way, I'm letting you go now**

_Akane watching sadly out the window as Ranma leaves on a training trip_

**And there ain't no way, and there ain't no how.. I'll never see that day**

_Ranma fighting to get Akane back from Kirin and Toma_

**Cuz' I'm keeping you forever and for always**

_Both Ranma and Akane look out for one another_

**We will be together for all or our days**

_Akane hugs Ranma_

**Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face, always**

_Ranma smiles at Akane, making her blush_

**Mmm Baby** **In your heart, I can still hear a beat for every time you kiss me**

_Ranma kissing Akane while in his cat-like state_

**And when we're apart I know how much you miss me**

_Ranma and Akane think of each other _

**I can feel your love for me in your heart**

_Ranma places a photo of Akane near his heart_

**And there ain't no way, I'm letting you go now**

_Akane rushing to see Ranma before his trip to China_

**And there ain't no way, and there ain't no how..I'll never see that day**

_Akane fighting Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi for Ranma_

**Cuz' I'm keeping you forever and for always**

_Akane and Ranma sitting beside each other in the dojo, their hands close together_

**We will be together for all of our days**

_Ranma steals a glance at Akane as they walk to school_

**Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face, always**

_Akane giggles silently at Ranma's sleepy face in the morning_

**In your eyes, I can still see the look of the one who really loves me**

_Akane working hard to make Ranma a scarf_

**The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me**

_Akane taking Ranma's arm_

**I can still see love for me in your eyes**

_A flow of clippings of dreams that Ranma and Akane dreamed about each other _

**And there ain't no way, yeah I'm letting you go now**

**And there ain't no way, and there ain't no how, I'll never see that day..**

**Cuz' I'm keeping you forever and for always**

**We will be together all of our days**

**Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face**

**Always**

_Ranma slowly leaning closer to Akane.._

**Always..**

(Music Fades)

All of a sudden the light began to fade. Akane felt weak and closed her eyes slowly as she floated down, down, down…

"Akane! Akane, sweetheart?"

_Huh?_

The teenager's eyes opened, but all she could see was darkness. Then it hit her.

She was sleeping on her arms.

She poked an eye from underneath an elbow, the sunlight stinging her eyes. She couldn't remember where she was for a minute. That's when she heard Kasumi.

"Akane.."

She bolted upright straightaway and called back. "Yes, Kasumi?"

Kasumi cheerfully entered the room, a look of sunny disposition all over her face.

"Akane, could you please go downstairs and help Ranma with the decorations? I think he's having a bit of a tough time on all the long stringy popcorn things you wrap around the tree. Personally, I think he'd rather you help him than Nabiki.." The oldest Tendo daughter clicked her tongue in concern. She'd seen how her younger sister had been bullying him for the past week, the poor boy.

Akane's ears perked up at the sound of her fiancé's name and the dream she just had remained fresh in her mind. She turned red instantly. Kasumi caught the blush, and she chuckled secretly when Akane replied, "Sure, I'll help him."

"That's great, see what you can do to help, okay? It's Christmas Eve!"

Kasumi turned around and gave her sister one last smile.

"Mother always said that magic can happen on Christmas."

Akane stood up slowly and watched Kasumi leave the room. She smoothed down her dress. Then she grabbed her globe, meaning to place it on the mantle, and ran down the stairs.

An amusing sight greeted her.

Ranma stood upon a ladder leaning against the tree. He was tangled in many different colored lights, popcorn, bits of string and tinsel, causing Akane to burst into a fit of laughter.

Her fiancé's head whipped behind him as he turned a dark shade of red. He glared at the girl humorlessly.

"I'm not doing this for my health, ya know. So go take your sarcasm or whatever else you were planning to throw in my face somewhere else."

"Tou-chy." Akane chuckled good-naturedly at the blushing teenage boy. "Relax, you. I came down to help. Stop whining already and get down here so I can untangle you, klutz."

"Oh, now I'm the klutz, huh? And how am I a klutz?" Ranma climbed down the ladder.

"Go look in a mirror, then answer me." Akane grabbed a few wire-ends and started unraveling it from around Ranma's body. It was no secret to her that her fiancé was well built; he wasn't **mutated** like the body builders her friends gushed at in magazines, but he was lean, toned, and just the perfect size. Her eyes had strayed before, but Ranma had looked in her direction so fast that she had to turn away and pretend to look at the ceiling.

"Hey Akane?"

Akane stopped for a moment.

"Yes?"

"Why'd ya come down to help me?"

The girl laughed suddenly and flicked his forehead.

"Well, Kasumi asked me to lend you a hand. But anyway, It's Christmas Eve, dope. Don't I get a chance to be nice to my favourite fiancé at least once a year?"

"I'm your _**only**_ fiancé." Ranma replied.

"Aren't I?" he mumbled under his breath.

Akane caught his last statement and giggled. Ranma stared at her.

_How come she's so cute today? Am I seein' things?_

"So, are we putting up this tree or what?"

Ranma broke out of his trance. "S-sure."

After carefully wading through countless colored bulbs, entangling tinsel and Christmas presents, they managed to come up with something that at least _resembled_ a Christmas Tree. They stared at it in hidden triumph with cheeks flushed, and they were happy. They slumped, exhausted, under the tree until Akane remembered the globe. She took it in her hands and shook it, watching the snowflakes fall slowly around the globe-family, like it had done so many times before.

Ranma turned his attention to the object in her hand. "It's pretty. Where'd you get it?"

"My mom. She gave it to me the Christmas just before she passed away. She told me that I should always remember that Christmas was a time of family. She also said that she would always be with me, in my heart, no matter where I was at Christmas."

Ranma smiled. "You're lucky. Wish I had a cool memory like that."

Akane paused in silent thought. Then she looked at her fiancé and held out the globe to him. "Here. Merry Christmas."

"A-Akane, you can't give that to me— its too precious.. I could never take—"

"It's okay. I think you need it more than I do, actually. You know, to remind you that you always have a family, here with us, even if you didn't have as many good memories when you were young."

Ranma stopped and thought about it. He took the globe from her and stared as her hand stayed outstretched for a longer time than it was supposed to, knowing that she was giving up something that was really special to her. He took her hand. "Thanks, Akane."

She smiled at him. "You know Ranma.. Things might get a little out of hand when it comes to the engagement and everything— but putting all of that aside— today, something made me realize that the only person I would give that globe to— is you. I may deny it sometimes— okay, all the time— but I do wanna be engaged to my pig-headed, sex-changing, perverted fiancé. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Really, Akane?" His voice came out a whisper.

"Really." She answered sincerely, squeezing his hand.

At that moment, both of them looked up to see a single stalk of mistletoe hanging above them on the tree.

Ranma looked at Akane, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Do you think we should?"

Akane grinned mischievously. '"It _**is**_ tradition."

Both of them stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before they moved closer until their lips met in a warm, soft kiss. Akane wrapped her arms around his neck, while he held her waist. They edged closer, melting into the warmth of the other, until she was on his lap. Everything lost meaning; they didn't care who walked in on them; all that mattered was their own little world where all they had was each other.

When they pulled apart, Ranma could not stop staring at Akane.

"Wow." Akane didn't answer, getting her breath back.

"Wow."

The girl turned to him, all smiles. "What?"

"Who knew that a tomboy like you could be such a good kisser?"

The happiness in Akane's eyes morphed into hurt as she looked down at her feet.

"Let me rephrase that— who knew that an' _**incredibly cute**_tomboy like yourself could be such a _fantastic_ kisser?"

Akane could not conceal a smile. "Well... now you know."

His hand traced her soft cheek. "You bet I do."

Behind them in the hallway, Kasumi watched secretly. After seeing what had taken place, she turned and leaned against the wall.

"You were right, Mom— Magic does happen on Christmas."

**A/N:**

Yes. I think Kasumi's right. In fact, it would take nothing short of a miracle to get these two crazy kids together! And voila, my pathetic attempt. --"

I'm so tired! It's taken me so long to finish this one. Hope you liked it. Forever and For Always (Shania Twain) has always been one of my favorite love songs, so I decided to write a songfic about it. Please review! Please, no flames. I don't think my already bruised ego can take much more of that. Tips, of course, are most welcome.

Whoa, it's almost midnight. Gotta run. Thanks for reading!

Lana Atkins


End file.
